shadowlandslfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyberware
The following is a comprehensive list of Cyberware available in Shadowrun and it's effects, cost and legality in role play. Essence Cost of Cyberware: All characters start with an essence of 6. This number will decrease with any cyberware installed in a character. The total essence cost of your characters cyberware is never allowed exceed 5.9 as this would reduce their essence to zero which would result in the characters death. The more cyberware that is packed into a person’s body the less “human” they become. Thus a character who has had their essence reduced to near 0 is generally going to act detached and may have difficulties with normal human emotions. Essence loss also causes magic attribute loss for any awakened characters. Essence loss to cyberware is permanent, if you get it taken out later the essence does not return. Nuyen Cost: This is the default market price for standard grade cyberware components. Prices in role play may differ depending on what characters choose to charge, generally out in the street this cost may be increased because of the difficulty of obtaining the items especially if they are illigal. Legality: Any cyberware listed as illegal means you’re likely to get a hefty fine if the authorities find out you have it. If it’s listed as very illegal then it’s possible to get arrested just for having it. Permits can be acquired for certain types of cyberware although of course you need to find a corporation or other authority willing to grant it to you. 'Grades of Cyberware' Cyberware is available in four grades. From highest to lowest they are basic, alphaware, betaware and deltaware. The better the grade, the lower the Essence loss, but they are also much more pricy in nuyen. Any accessories for a certain grade of cyberware must also be of the same grade. So for example if you got alphaware cybereyes and install thermographic vision in them, it must also be alphaware. Basic: The most common Cyberware is basic. This is grade is what is represented in the charts below. It is mass market constructed and easy to find. Any surgeon or street doctor can implant basic cyberware. Alphaware: Better constructed than basic cyberware, the materials are higher quality, however it’s also more difficult to repair and much more expensive than standard grade. Essence cost for Alphaware is reduced by 20% rounded up from the listed cost. However alphaware is twice as expensive in Nuyen. Alphaware must be ordered though in some places it might be found as a stock item. Betaware: Custom fitted and adjusted to the user’s physiology. Betaware must be special ordered, the character must undergo tests to analyze their body’s condition and submit to chemical tests and DNA screening. Betaware costs four times as much Nuyen, and reduces Essence cost by 40%. Deltaware: The rarest grade of Cyberware is deltaware. This is always custom built for each user as part of the surgical process, constructed of the highest grade metals, plastics and ceramics. Electronics are wired as the implant is put into the body to ensure perfect compatibility. Surgeons implanting deltaware must be trained in both microelectronics and medicine. This grade is not available on the street and players are not allowed to choose it during character creation. The clinics capable of creating and installing cyberware are deeply guarded secrets within corporations. Deltaware costs 8 times as much Nuyen as basic and reduces Essence cost by 50%. 'Types of Cyberware' 'Headware' Any Cyberware that is implanted in the head is considered headware. Though incredibly useful headware is also the most dangerous to install given its proximity to the brain. The fact that pieces of the skull need to be removed or drilled through in order to install it exposes the brain to potential damage, though this has in no way diminished the popularity of things like datajacks. It does however emphasize the reasons for finding someone who knows what they’re doing when getting it installed. 'Communication Headware' Communications systems wired into ones brain, this is a very common enhancement. All electronic communication is subject to range limits and possible jamming or monitoring based on its rating. For a full description of how communication jamming, taping and countermeasures work, see the general Communications page. Any comm equipment listed as short range can only work inside of one section of the city, so if you’re in Redmond it can only reach others in Redmond, if it’s listed as long range then it can be used between Redmond and Downtown. 'Cyberears' There are two methods of cybernetically enhancing ears. Both options usually involve both ears as to not unbalance the users hearing. Surgical modification involves implanting individual enhancements from the list below without replacing the entire ear. This type of modification is not outwardly noticeable. Cyber replacement replaces the entire ear with an obvious prosthesis. This cyberear will provide perfect hearing within normal ranges and has the additional advantage that enhancements can be added costing up to 0.5 Essence without further essence loss. So in other words a Cybernetic replacement ear will allow a character to have ear enhancements of up to 0.5 essence cost while only actually paying 0.3 Essence. 'Cybereyes' Cyber replacement of normal eyes offers 20/20 vision and almost always involves both eyes as mismatched pairs would send imbalanced signals to the brain. These implants may look like normal eyes or they may be of outlandish design and colour. Cybereyes will accept additional vision enhancements of up to 0.5 Essence cost without the character loosing further essence. They also come with cleaning kits wearers must use regularly. Metahumans with natural vision enhancements like low light vision lose this bonus if they get cybernetic replacements for their eyes but can have such features installed in the cybereye itself. As with cyberears characters can also have surgical modification to implant individual enhancements into ones natural eye without replacing it, this means paying individual essence costs for each enhancement. 'Bodyware' Basically cyberware not implanted in the head, Any devices that use the central nervous system to deliver messages to the brain are considered bodyware. This includes things like move by wire systems and wired reflexes, as well as bone restructuring and body plating. This category also includes devices that can be built into either a cyber or natural limb such as handblades. Cyberlimbs themselves and their addons get their own section below this. 'Cyberlimbs' Cyberlimbs have evolved into their own classification due to the advancements in the number of objects and attachments that can be added to them. Cyberlimbs have a high essence cost due to the severe impact having an entire limb replaced has on the neural pathways. Category:Cyberware